My Eyes
by Alphawolf6999
Summary: "In all my eighteen years of living, I never thought I could see something so beautiful. That sea of braided sunshine that danced in the wind, that crazy 'come get me' smile, or those seductively amorous eyes that stole my heart every time I looked at her. She was perfect, and there was no contest to her beauty."


**Author's Note: Named for one of my favorite Blake Shelton songs. God bless.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! blah! blah! blah!**

 **My Eyes**

In all my eighteen years of living, I never thought I could see something so beautiful. That sea of braided sunshine that danced in the wind, that crazy 'come get me' smile, or those seductively amorous eyes that stole my heart every time I looked at her. She was perfect, and there was no contest to her beauty.

But in truth, that's never what cause me to call head over heels in love with her. It was the crazy, stupid heart of hers and her drive to for this best. She always gave her 110% in everything she did. She was the most athletic, most beautiful, and most achieving girl on the island. And no one disagreed.

She is my everything. And it still blows me away even now as she lying here against my chest, snoring away blissfully. I'm the luckiest guy in the world, and she knows it. And she loves teasing about it _everytime_ we kiss or hold hands. But I still love her to death for it.

I petted her head as she slept, absentmindedly combing her hair for knots. I silently admired every delicate thread of golden bliss.

She loved it when I combed through her hair. She told me it gave her goosebumps sometimes. "I love the closeness," she would say. But all I honestly cared about was just pleasing my girl.

My _girl._ I like the sound of that. It has a peculiar ring to it that I knew only I can enjoy. I love everything about her. And I know I can sleep happy knowing I get to enjoy my greatest dream every waking moment I'm with her.

I looked up to the sky and noticed it was now almost dark. I decided to wake her up, knowing full well the wrath I am to face.

I gently nudged her side. She grumbled in protest, but after enough fervent shaking she was up and mumbling incoherently into my now drool soaked vest. Once she realized this though she immediately pushed herself off me and accordingly punched my shoulder without clemency.

After a thorough explanation she would later call mostly me whining and lying, we got up and I began to walk her home. All the way there she half-slept on my shoulder.

We had been watching the sky some hours ago at Toothless's cove, but then Astrid saw fit to shut her eyes for a moment. And she was out for two hours straight. _Apparently,_ though _,_ it was my fault that she fell asleep. At least that's what she claimed.

She nearly collapsed several times due to her extreme grogginess. She honestly was horrible when it came to waking up. He would never understand how she was always the first one training and still always look her best. She truly was an amazing woman.

As we finally left and the forest and approached her long sought house, I couldn't help be feel both relief (mostly because I hated half-carrying her through five miles of woods) and also surprisingly a hint of sadness. I guess is was the realization that I would be forced to leave her company soon. It was a small tragedy for a teenager, but one I could live with.

I helped her up the several steps to her front door and lead her inside. She stumbled at least three times by my count.

Thankfully Astrid's parents were out of town with my Dad on some alliance business with other tribes. I honestly didn't care. I just wanted to help get my girlfriend to bed in one piece.

She had been protesting the entire way home, and it was growing to be a great nuisance. I never could understand why she couldn't just shut up and accept that somebody wants to help her.

It being so late in the night by now she didn't even bother to take a bath. She told me she was fine in her current attire and soon we made her way to her room.

Once there I lead her in and help her to her nice, cozy bed. It was an old hand carved masterpiece that I had made earlier in my blacksmith training. And I had also prided it to be one of my greatest works. It made me wonder if Astrid everyone it more because of that. But part of me doubts it.

When she was tucked in, I took a moment to admire her very decorous room. Although it was a little unkempt due to all the weapons and training manuals, it really was a cozy like slice of heaven. For her anyways.

Most probably would have considered it some lunatic's evil liar of weaponry, but I always knew better to say that. Plus I always secretly admired how wonderful it was to know I had a girlfriend who was always prepared. It's certainly saved my hide more than once over the years.

After glancing around her room a bit more and tidying up some loose papers that were just carelessly strung about, I looked over at Astrid to find a sight that made my jaw drop.

There, looking at me with an indignant smirk and those crazy eyes of hers, was my girlfriend holding up her wool blanket and her motioning her finger for me to come to her bed.

I was left utterly speechless. I had never been invited so blatantly, so _seductively_ , to be near my girlfriend. We had always had a mutually agreed boundary of distance and what was and what wasn't allowed. This was clearly a case in which all boundaries were up and tossed. All it seemed she cared about, anyway, was me sleeping in her bed with her.

She didn't need to tell me. I see it by the look in her eyes. She wanted me to be with her. To be close with her. To keep her company. To protect her. And to keep her warm. She wanted me to be with her in her most habitable state. Her dreams.

I knew neither would go on to do something profoundly inappropriate for teenagers. Sure we're 18, but we've only been dating a year now. Plus we always respected each other's bodies, and we understood well the importance of patience. But I could tell from her eyes that's not what she wanted.

Like I said, she had the craziest eyes. You could make a book out of all the emotion you could read from them. It's part of what made her so beautiful. It also what made me loved her so uncontrollably much. She revealed things to me in only a way she knew I understood. She trusts me to solve her, to figure her out, and I love her for it.

I smiled calmly and walked over to her bed. I removed my vest and prosthetic leg. (I didn't want it to bother her.) I carefully wrapped my arms around her and she wrapped us both up in the sweet embraces of her blanket. The warmth consumer us in seconds, and soon we were both ready to fall back into eachother's blissful embrace.

But just before I could feel sleep begin to overtake me, I gently nudged her to get her attention. Once she focused her eyes on mine, she asked what was wrong. And out of my crazy heart I told her words to this day I believe make her explode with joy.

"Astrid, before you fall asleep on me, I just wanted to tell you how much I love you. I know I say it all the time, but I can never say it enough to show you how much I mean it."

She had a look of slight awe on her face. She continued to listen.

"You're my everything, and I would die the day I lost you. Even if I never suffered an arrow that same day. You make everything in my universe complete, and I know I need you. To hold on to when I'm alone, to be cared about when everything's against me, to be loved when everyone hates me, and to be trusted when nothing says you should."

Her eyes were locked with mine and I paused for a moment.

"You're that crazy, stupid love I need in my life. The kind that makes you want to live everyday over again because you know you'll never get it back. And it's the kind I'll cherish till I die."

By this point she had tears obviously running down her face on to her perfect round cheeks. I subconsciously rolled my thumb over them as I talked, only to clear the way for more.

"You're my hero Astrid. You gave me the courage to be everything the world said I never could be. I know it's Vikingness to say that it's our bravery that makes us heroes, but I think that's wrong. I think it's our reason to be brave. To love. To care. And you my reason to be a hero Astrid."

"I love you so much that all the gold beneath the moon couldn't buy my love for you. I promise you that'll always be true. I need you in my life. I just wanted to make sure you know that, my _angel…"_

As I trailed off, I quickly planted a firm, yet soft kiss on her sweet, tender lips. The lips I had come to be best friends with over the past year.

I felt myself squeeze her slightly harder around there waist. I wanted her to always know I'll be there for her whenever she needs me. Even right here, right now. Because for the most part, I could care less about anything than what we are right now. _Together._

I released her lips from my minute long kiss and she wiped any remaining tears from her eyes. We remained fixated on each other for what seemed like an eternity.

Quietly she snuggled into my grasp and I encompassed her in a protective embrace, for fear even the world might end she would be in my arms.

The last thing I remember before the Sandman took me to my dreams was the earlier quiet, yet awing words, "I love you, too," from my dearest love.

With that I was taken to a world were we danced together in eternal splendor. Never letting go of each other. My eyes being the only thing that never left her.

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone. Thanks for reading and being patient for my long absence. I am nearly finished with probably my best work so far. It will be entitled "Free". It is a HTTYD fic and thats all the more I'll tell you. Thanks. God bless.**


End file.
